Jeden dzień
by shiinaa
Summary: Miniaturka zajęła pierwsze miejsce w konkursie na fp na facebooku: Nie martw się Ginny- wyślemy ci sedes z Hogwartu. Czekam na słowa krytyki


Płomykówka koloru karmelowego właśnie stuka w moje okno.  
Zastanawiam się, jakim w ogóle prawem to ptaszysko tutaj przyleciało? Nie dość, że jest sobota, to nie później jak szósta... A nie, już dziewiąta.  
Moje ciało odmawia jakiejkolwiek współpracy, ale muszę wstać, inaczej będę miała wypryski na szybie.  
Sówka do nóżki miała zieloną wstążką przywiązany ozdobny papier. Niechętnie odwiązałam wiadomość i zmrużyłam powieki. Słońce zza okna za bardzo raziło mnie w moje śpiące oczy.  
"Witam Czarnulkę.  
Jak mniemam pamiętasz, o moich urodzinach a tym samym o dzisiejszym przyjęciu? Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo Damien nie może się Ciebie doczekać!  
Czekam na odpowiedź,  
Tracey."  
Odkąd pamiętam była rannym ptaszkiem, ale nigdy nie miała w zwyczaju budzenia innych...  
"Będę."  
Uważam, że zwięzłe i treściwe odpowiedzi są najlepsze. Nie zawierają w sobie zbędnego gadania, słów, emocji... Tego wszystkiego, czego tam być nie powinno.  
Wielkie, stare, dębowe drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie, i do pokoju wsunęło się czarne zwierzę.  
-A psik!  
Mam uczulenie na te paskudztwa. Co on tutaj właściwie robi?  
Nie zwracając na niego uwagi ubrałam się w pierwsze znalezione przeze mnie ubrania. Nie jestem na wybiegu, ani nikt nie będzie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na mój ubiór, więc tak naprawdę, jakie on ma znaczenie?  
-Kici kici kici...  
-Tego szukasz?  
Stanęłam na środku korytarza trzymając jedną ręką kota za wszarz, a drugą zatykając sobie nos.  
Córka siostry żony brata mojego ojca. Moja kuzynka, tak jakby... Niespokrewniona ze mną, ale tak to można ująć, w przekładzie na język prostszy.  
Dziewczynka rzuca się na zwierzę i tuli je do siebie tak, jakby go rok nie widziała. Dobrze chociaż, że mała jest czarownicą.  
Wymijam przeszkodę stojącą na mojej drodze w postaci dziecka i kota, po czym idę dalej. Mijam jedne drzwi. Drugie. Trzecie. Czwarte... Na szóstych przestaję liczyć. Mieszkam w tym domu od urodzenia, ale nadal nie wiem ile jest w nim pokoi. Za każdym razem wychodzi mi inna liczba.  
Wchodząc do kuchni czuję zapach dżemu. Tak! Dżem MA zapach. Ja go po prostu czuję na kilometr. Lubię dżem.  
Siadam do długiego na czternaście osób stołu i zabieram się za stojące przede mną tosty z dżemem. Z boku mogłoby to wyglądać dosyć... niecodziennie. Wielka jadalnia, wielki stół, mała osoba i kompletnie niewykwintny posiłek.  
-Naprawdę sądzisz, że powinnam je podciąć? Trudno będzie mi się z nimi rozstać...- Do pomieszczenia weszły właśnie dwie grzeszące urodą kobiety. Moja matka- Tanja, oraz... moja przyszywana ciotka- Esmea. Druga z nich gładzi właśnie swoje długie, czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocz, jakby bojąc się, że zaraz uciekną i musi je przytrzymać.  
-Witaj złotko. Jakieś plany na dzisiaj?-Odczekam pięć sekund i matka znów zacznie mówić, więc nie ma sensu zaczynać jakiekolwiek zdanie.  
1...  
2...  
3...  
-Ja i Es idziemy dzisiaj na wystawne przyjęcie do... jak on tam miał? Oh, to nieważne. Jak sądzisz, ciotka powinna ściąć swoje włosy, czy nadal zapuszczać?- Szybka jest.  
-Masz rację. Zetniemy je.  
Moja matka kocha podejmować za kogoś decyzję. Tak naprawdę, to podejmuje je za wszystkich dookoła siebie. Zaczynając ode mnie, a kończąc na ogrodniku.  
Od najmłodszych lat ubierała mnie, czesała, mówiła jak mam mówić i tłumaczyła nawet, w którym chłopcu powinnam się zakochać. Zabawne, że ona nigdy nie była zakochana. Pomijając fakt, że moi rodzice są małżeństwem.  
Obie kobiety gawędząc wesoło ale spokojnie, usiadły przy stole naprzeciw siebie. W mrugnięciu oka pojawiły się dwa skrzaty, które przyniosły im ich śniadanie, składające się z... wodorostów. Lub czegoś, co je przypominało.  
Wielki, stojący na przeciw mnie zegar, wybił dziewiątą trzydzieści. Jakże ten czas leci. W tej samej chwili obok mnie pojawił się skrzat podający mi ozdobny papier owinięty zieloną wstążką.  
-Czyżby to Tracey? Koniecznie napisz jej, żeby pozdrowiła ojca.  
"Założ coś ładnego!  
Mówiąc ładnego, mam na myśli coś, czego nie masz w szafie. Kup sobie coś. Ładnego.  
Nadal nie powiedziałaś mi, co powinnam zrobić z Damienem!  
Tracey."  
"Już mam przygotowany strój. Nie martw się.  
Damienem zajmę się sama.  
PS. Pozdrów swojego Ojca, od mojej rodzicielki."  
Oddałam pióro i liścik skrzatowi, który nadal czekał obok mnie.  
Jakże ja nienawidzę tych stworzeń. Są głupie i nadają się tylko do jednego. Na dodatek śmierdzą i chodzą w łachmanach. Obrzydlistwo!  
Wstałam od stoły zostawiając połowę śniadania na talerzu. Nie umknęło to oczom mojej matki, która widzi wszystko. Od zagiętego rogu kartki, do pojedynczego włosa wystającego z ciasno spiętego koka.  
-Zjadłaś dosyć mało. Źle się czujesz? Dokąd się wybierasz?  
-Wszystko w porządku. Na Pokątną. Przekaż Gapowi, że ma mnie znaleźć około godziny szesnastej i przynieść mi suknię. Potem udam się prosto na przyjęcie Tracey.  
Matka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i popatrzyła na mnie z aprobatą. Uwielbiała, kiedy udzielałam się jakkolwiek społecznie, kiedy można było mnie gdzieś zobaczyć.  
Gdy wychodziłam z domu, była już dziesiąta trzydzieści i nie mogłam pojąć jakim cudem, ten czas tak biegnie. Jak to się dzieje?  
Za pomocą proszka Fiuu przetransportowałam się sprawnie na Pokątną.  
Był środek wakacji, a słońce zaczynało grzać niemiłosiernie. Po całej pokątnej biegały rozwrzeszczane dzieciaki i uganiający się za nimi rodzice. Najwięcej ludzi oczywiście skupionych było wokół sklepu Weasley'ów i wystawy z miotłami.  
Dzieci nie mają czasu na wiedzę, na księgarnie. Bo przecież żarty i latanie są ważniejsze... Głupota.  
Kiedy to ja ostatni raz latałam na miotle? Dawno. Zbyt dawno.  
Przechodzę obok sklepowej witryny z najnowszą Strzałą 1000. Jej cena zapewne jest olbrzymia i kiedy patrzę na te gorzej ubrane dzieci wiem, że jej nie dostaną. Nigdy. Bo ich mugolskich rodziców na to nie stać. I stać nie będzie.  
Może i jestem okrutna, ale to tylko pozór. Bo ja po prostu jestem realistką. Realizm daje mi świeże spojrzenie na wszystko dookoła i sprawia, że nie daję się zwariować. Nie daję się omamić.  
Po zamówieniu dużej porcji lodów pistacjowych w lodziarni Floreana Fortescu'a siadam na wielkim fotelu przy nieproporcjonalnie malutkim stoliczku i oglądam ulicę, która tętni życiem.  
Gdyby ktokolwiek usiadł w tym samym miejscu co ja rok temu, prędzej dostał by zaklęciem uśmiercającym, aniżeli zobaczył roześmiane dzieci.  
Wojna chyba zmienia spojrzenie na świat. Zmieniło także i moje.  
Nie zmieniło jednak myślenia tych dzieci. Nie miało kiedy. Niektóre z nich pewnie dopiero teraz dowiedzą się czym była wojna, która zakończyła się tak niedawno.  
To takie zabawne, że żałośni mugole żyli obok nas nic nie wiedząc. Oczywiście, u nich też się coś działo, ale oni nie mogli przecież odczuć tego tak jak my. Jak prawdziwi czarodzieje.  
Nim się spostrzegłam, musiałam kupić po raz drugi to samo, bo moje lody straciły swoją konsystencję i zamieniły się w płynną pistację.  
I znów to samo. Gapienie się na ludzi przechodzących obok, myślenie o głupotach...  
Tak zleciał mi czas do dwunastej trzydzieści. Jak? Nie mam pojęcia.  
Postanowiłam zajść do Esów i Floresów. Nie wiem, czy to była dobra decyzja.  
Wchodząc do księgarni uderzył mnie zapach damskich perfum. Nic w tym dziwnego, bo na środku sklepu była skupiona dosyć duża grupka kobiet. Oblężały właśnie biurko, przy którym siedział... Ktoś.  
Zauważyłam po chwili plakat, na którym szczerzył się mężczyzna o blond włosach, z książką w rękach, co chwilę pozując inaczej. Glideroy Lockhart. Zaśmiałam się po cichu na wspomnienie tego, jak sama zachwycałam się urodą profesora od czarnej magii, ale oczywiście, robiłam to tylko w sekrecie...  
Podeszłam bliżej. Tłum robił się coraz mniejszy. Po powrocie gwiazdor nie miał już niestety tyle fanek ile miał wcześniej, ale to nic.  
-Witam, panie profesorze.  
-Oh, witam młodą damę! Autografik?- Wyszczerzył śnieżnobiałe zęby, a kobieta stojąca obok niego także się uśmiechnęła. Domyśliłam się, że była to jego opiekunka. Była ubrana bardzo prosto,bardzo skromnie. Z tego co wiedziałam, Glideroy miał do końca życia pozostać na oddziale...  
Zostawiłam go na chwilę samego. Wzięłam z półki jego książkę i podeszłam do kasy, aby ją kupić. Potem wróciłam do niego.  
-Poproszę ten autograf.  
-Bajecznie! Jak podpisać?  
-Dla byłej uczennicy. -Lockhartowi zrzedła mina. Popatrzył na mnie smutno i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, jaki tytuł nosiła jego książka. " Wychodząc z ciemności."  
Co jak co, ale to idealny tytuł na książkę powojenną, nie na książkę mówiącą o wychodzeniu z amnezji.  
-Jakim nauczycielem byłem?- W tym momencie popatrzył na mnie oczkami zbitego psa, ale już po chwili zaśmiał się i dodał- Świetnym, a jakżeby inaczej!  
Podpisał mi książkę, po czym postanowiłam jeszcze zanurzyć się między regały. Wbrew pozorom kochałam książki. Lubiłam przyswajać nową wiedzę. Nie byłam może tak dobra jak krukonka, albo jak jakiś wybitny gryfon pokroju Hermiony Granger, ale... nie byłam na pewno tak głupia jak Weasleyowie.  
Wyszło na to, że księgarnie opuściłam półtorej godziny później, z nie jedną, a z sześcioma książkami.  
Zerknęłam jeszcze raz na zegar i w tym momencie skończyły mi się pomysły, co mogłabym jeszcze robić przez co najmniej dwie godziny. Przyjęcie zaczynało się o osiemnastej, ale Tracey powiedziała, że mogłabym być wcześniej, żeby pomóc jej się przygotować.  
Mój kłopot rozwiązał pewien mężczyzna, na którego wpadłam chwilę później.  
Czytając fragment jednej z kupionych przed chwilą książek, zatraciłam się kompletnie i nawet nie zauważyłam w kogo wpadłam. W efekcie wszystkie książki leżały na ziemi a ja zbierałam je z jakimś blondynem.  
I to nie jakimś.  
Z Draconem Malfoyem.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego a on odwzajemnił uśmiech czymś, jakby grymasem.  
-Cześć Draco. Co tutaj robisz?  
-Zbieram z ziemi książki jakiejś niezdary. -Popatrzył na mnie z wyrzutem, ale w jego oczach widziałam jakieś skaczące uśmiechnięte ogniki.  
Gdy już uporaliśmy się z książkami i powróciliśmy do pozycji stojącej, zadałam ponownie to samo pytanie.  
-Chodzę. Oglądam. Spotykam znajomych ludzi. A Ty?  
-Zabijam czas. Wieczorem idę na urodzinowe przyjęcie Tracey. Wybierasz się?  
-Prawdopodobnie. Tylko Astoria obraziła się wczoraj wieczorem, więc pójdę sam.- Opowiedziałam mu tylko westchnięciem. Gdy słyszałam o tej kobiecie, robiło mi się niedobrze. Nienawidziłam jej całym moim sercem.  
-Może pójdziemy na kremowe, co Malfoy? Jak kiedyś.- Draconowi pomysł się spodobał i ruszyliśmy w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła.  
Kiedy już byliśmy na miejscu, poczuliśmy się nieswojo. Jakoś tak... inaczej. Przed wojną byłoby to całkiem normalne, że tutaj jesteśmy. Na dodatek teraz mój towarzysz był żonaty, a to... wszystko zmieniało.  
-Ognistą whisky razy dwa i dla pani piwo kremowe.  
-A Ty co tak dzisiaj szalejesz? Mocno pokłóciłeś się z Astorią?- Ciarki mnie przeszły, kiedy wymówiłam to imię, ale czułam, że Malfoy chce się wygadać. Dziwne, że akurat mi, ale to nie miało znaczenia...  
Gdy usiedliśmy przy stoliku w najdalszym kącie, Malfoy zaczął opowiadać.  
-Kłóciliśmy się dosłownie o wszystko. O moich przyjaciół, jej przyjaciół, moją rodzinę, jej rodzinę. Jej marzenia, mój brak marzeń, jej przeszłość, moją przeszłość. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego zrezygnowała z nauki. Przecież to głupota! Powinna po wakacjach iść jeszcze do szkoły... Mimo, że jestem jej mężem, to nie potrafię przemówić jej do rozsądku...- I Draco mówił i mówił, mówił i mówił... A ja słuchałam. Grzecznie słuchałam. A na stoliku co chwilę lądowały nowe trunki, które Malfoy mieszał ze sobą. Po którejś ognistej whisky i po którymś szalonym byku, zaczął już majaczyć.  
Czyżby właśnie wtedy spełniło się moje najgorsze marzenie?  
Najgorsze marzenie. Jak to brzmi? Jak coś może być najgorsze i najlepsze jednocześnie?  
Draco Malfoy usiadł obok mnie i pocałował mnie, a był to pocałunek długi i namiętny.  
Jakbym wiedziała, że stanął na ślubnym kobiercu nie z tą kobietą, z którą powinien. I on też to wiedział. Spuścił nisko oczy i nie spojrzał już na mnie. Podniósł się i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
Krótko po jego wyjściu pojawił się skrzat, a ja przez kominek w Dziurawym Kotle przeniosłam się do rezydencji Davis'ów.  
Widziałam jakby przez mgłę wielki, piękny dom. Przyglądałam mu się, ale wcale go nie widziałam.  
Po prostu patrzyłam.  
Z transu wybudziła mnie płomykówka lecąca tuż nad moją głową.  
Okropne ptaszysko.  
Starając się nie myśleć o dziwnym zajściu w barze, ruszyłam ku bramie, która otworzyła się przede mną.  
Szłam szeroką ścieżką, a po moich bokach krzątało się mnóstwo osób i skrzatów, układając stoły i przygotowując dekoracje...  
W tym momencie skojarzyłam fakty i przypomniałam sobie, że nie mam prezentu!  
Zaczęłam panikować i sprawdzać po wszystkich kieszeniach, aż w końcu przypomniałam sobie, że dałam jej już prezent. Srebrne pióro do pisania, z limitowanej kolekcji.  
Panika zniknęła, ale czułam, że mam wyraźnie podwyższone ciśnienie i czuję się co najmniej... dziwnie i niekomfortowo, a jednocześnie nadzwyczajnie lekko i dobrze.  
Nie zwracając uwagi na mijające mnie osoby ruszyłam na piętro, prosto do pokoju solenizantki. Tuż przed drzwiami do niego, przystanęłam i wzięłam głęboki oddech, po czym otworzyłam je.  
-Wszystkiego najlepszego Tri!- Odpowiedziały mi piski i krzyki podniecenia kilku dziewcząt w pokoju. Tracey rzuciła mi się na szyję, dziękując mi za życzenia i jeszcze raz za pióro. Ale tak po prawdzie, to nie mam pojęcia co mówiła. Nie słuchałam jej. Bo po co ?  
-Twój idealny Draco Malfoy tak wczoraj nawrzeszczał na Ast, że nie przyjdzie na przyjęcie.- Dafne oparta o łoże stojące na środku pokoju, spojrzała na mnie krytycznie, jakby to była niby moja wina, że się pokłócili.  
-To prawda. Straszny dupek się z niego zrobił po wojnie, a nie uważacie, że...  
-Zamilcz.- Niepotrzebnie wypowiedziałam te słowa. Ale gdyby ona powiedziałaby o nim chociaż jeszcze jedno złe słowo, to zabiłabym ją. Zamiast tego rzuciłam w Milicente pączkiem. Złapała go i pochłonęła. Gruba, leniwa krowa.  
-Dziewczynki, dziś moje urodzinki, nie kłóćcie się!- Tracey jakby nie pasowała do Slytherinu. Była przesłodzona i to... bardzo. Chociaż czasami zdarzało jej się zachować jak prawdziwa ślizgonka. A kiedy już to robiła, to aż się kurzyło...  
-No to... która chce mi upiąć włosy?- Tri zaskrzeczała dziwnie, zatrzepotała rzęsami i nagle wszystkie zapomniałyśmy o kłótniach i zajęłyśmy się przygotowaniami. Stroiłyśmy się, czesałyśmy...  
I tak aż do dziewiętnastej. Gdy wybiła na zegarze ta godzina, przypomniałyśmy sobie, że jesteśmy już spóźnione. I wtedy znów jakby zwykłe nastolatki zaczęłyśmy chichotać i wygłupiać się.  
Mimo to, szybko pozbierałyśmy się i zeszłyśmy do ogrodu. Wszyscy oczekiwali na Tracey i kiedy tylko się zjawiła, podniosły się okrzyki i pojawiły się oklaski.  
W jednym momencie zniknęły wszystkie.  
Tracey zasypywana prezentami i życzeniami.  
Milicenta zapatrzona w pączki i ciastka z kremem.  
Dafne za to zasypywana komplementami od dwóch mężczyzn.  
Ja za to zapatrzona w przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość.  
I znowu ktoś przerwał mój trans.  
-Witam.  
-Oh, to Ty...Cześć...- Naprzeciw mnie stał Damien Davis. Kuzyn Tracey. Od roku starał się ze mną umówić, a ja wciąż i wciąż mu odmawiałam. Dlaczego mu odmawiałam? Blond czupryna pewnego niedojrzałego chłopaka przysłaniała mi cały świat...  
Ale z jednym pocałunkiem, wszystko zniknęło. Moje pole widzenia poszerzyło się i żadne blond włosy nie wpadały mi już do oczu.  
Wszystko stało się bardziej przejrzyste.  
- Może miałbyś ochotę wyjść w najbliższym czasie? Dokądś? Razem?- Odpowiedział mi szczery uśmiech wysokiego bruneta. I o dziwo odwzajemniłam go.  
Tańczyliśmy.  
Śpiewaliśmy.  
Wygłupialiśmy się.  
Patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy.  
Rozmawialiśmy.  
I tak upłynął mi czas aż do północy, do końca przyjęcia.  
A wtedy Damien delikatnie musnął moje usta na pożegnanie.  
Ale była już minuta po północy.  
Więc to byłby już następny dzień z życia Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
